Depths of Depravity
} |name = Depths of Depravity |image = |caption = Caption here |start = |end = The Mother |prereqs = Prerequisites |location = Dragonbone Wastes, Drake's Fall, The Nest |rewards = Quest rewards |previous = The Siege of Vigil's Keep or The Assault on Amaranthine |next = Epilogue (Awakening) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Depths of Depravity is the final quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening to defeat the Mother. Journal Entries Slay The Mother * You have uncovered the location of The Mother's Lair. It's time to put an end to her mad schemes. * The search for The Mother has lead you into a chasm, the Mother likely resides deep within. ** You agreed to The Architect's suggestion of an alliance to defeat The Mother. Your mutual enemy awaits deep in her lair. (Siding with the Architect ** '''' Walkthrough Dragonbone Wastes The Dragonbone Wastes are inhabited by Children, Genlock, Genlock Emissary, Hurlock Alpha, A Disciple, Armored Ogre and a High Dragon. The path is more-or-less linear therefore impossible to get lost. At some point on the right there is a pile of bones that contains Fadewalker. Further down the path on the left, there is another fiery dragon skull. Behind that there is a codex note: Codex: Drake's Fall. The High Dragon is the final encounter before entering Drake's Fall. There is also a pile of bones where Quicksilver is located. Drake's Fall Crystals of the Imperium Entering the door will take the Warden-Commander to Drake's Fall where the quest Crystals of the Imperium is acquired. If Velanna is present, her sister Serrani will appear followed by a cinematic conversation. The path is linear with only minor deviations to collect crystals for the quest from various chests and fleshpods. The crystals are placed at the bottom of each of the three towers on the way to the Nest. Placing crystals at each tower grants a special ability for the end fight against The Mother. If you are having trouble finding all the crystals, see Crystals of the Imperium. The three towers are as follows: *Healing (Even revives slain party members) *Area of Effect Stun (Mind Blast) *Flame Blast (single target) A fourth tower is available should you side with the Architect in the next cinematic sequence (see below). Here at Drake's Fall, you can find Will of the Unyielding on the first platform inside one of the flesh pods. The Architect During the descent towards the Nest, the Warden-Commander encounters the Architect and Utha. He will apologize for incident at the Silverite Mine, explaining the necessity of Grey Warden blood in preventing the Calling, and requests your assistance in killing The Mother. He explains that he himself is unable to challenge the Mother directly because of magical wards and the Children guarding her. If you accept the Architect's offer, the final tower ability is granted, the Architect's Pyre, which calls down a rain of fire. The alternative option is to kill both the Architect and the Mother. Killing the Architect will yield the Robes of the Architect and the Belt of the Architect. His Grey Warden thrall, Utha, will yield the Doge's Dodger. Choosing to side with the Architect may require persuasion checks on the party members who are present, otherwise they may become hostile. *Siding with The Architect **Justice disapproves -15 with persuasion. Otherwise he becomes hostile. **Sigrun disapproves -10 with persuasion. Otherwise she becomes hostile. **Anders disapproves -3 **Velanna approves *Killing The Architect **Nathaniel disapproves -3 **Oghren disapproves -3 Should the Warden-Commander slay any of the party members, they can be replaced and the party continues through Drake's Fall, however, the slain party members' gear may not appear completely. Of note there is a fleshpod that contains the Vestments of Urthemiel on the final descent to the Nest. The Nest The Nest is where The Mother is located and the setting for the final battle. The Architect will appear as a spectral image where further information about the last Blight can be obtained from the conversation between the two. Notable Items Conclusion The Mother is defeated and the darkspawn attack is stopped. See Epilogue (Awakening) for a full list of possible outcomes. Category:Awakening Quests